While digital elliptic filters have been designed and fabricated, present manufacturable designs include a number of limitations that can inversely impact performance. For example, current digital elliptic filters may be inherently wideband (greater than 30%) and may not be suited to narrowband design due to physical limitations in the design and manufacture of such filters. In addition, the structure of current digital elliptical filters can present manufacturing challenges, because such filters can require a series of internal stubs that must be machined. Still further, the spacing of ground planes may result in junction effects which are difficult to compensate, especially at X-band (8-12 GHz) frequencies and above. Thus, it would be an advance in the art to provide digital elliptic filters having designs that are more readily manufactured at frequencies at or above X-band, as well as providing methods of their manufacture.